Alyssa Ashcroft
Alyssa Ashcroft é uma repórter e jornalista, sendo uma das personagens jogáveis disponíveis em Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 História Totalmente focada e atenta a tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, Alyssa começou a investigar um hospital privado nas propriedades da floresta de Raccoon City após seu colega repórter Kurt desaparecer enquanto também investigava o local, devido a boatos de mortes misteriosas de pacientes, isso em 1993. Em maio do mesmo ano, a repórter vai por conta própria até esse hospital a fim de encontrar Kurt, mas o que acaba encontrando é seu parceiro sendo devorado por Dorothy Lester – esposa do diretor do hospital, Albert Lester, e acaba se tornando um zumbi. Na tentativa de escapar, Alyssa também é atacada por Dorothy, mas consegue achar um meio de fuga do local. Após o incidente, Alyssa se esforçou ao máximo para esquecer o que presenciou e acabou “perdendo” totalmente a memória sobre todo o ocorrido. Nesse mesmo tempo, o hospital foi fechado pela R.P.D. Em 1996, Alyssa acaba publicando no jornal Comet News uma notícia sobre o cadáver de um homem encontrado às margens do rio Aimes, em Arklay, onde ela afirma que o local também era usado como local de despejo por empresas farmacêuticas. Em 1998, escreveu um artigo sobre o roubo da loja de armas de Mac Reed para o jornal Daily Raccoon. Incidente em Raccoon City Em setembro de 1998, Alyssa estava trabalhando em seu mais novo artigo, no J’s Bar, quando presenciou o primeiro ataque de zumbis no local, e se viu envolvida no que já era a epidemia de T-Vírus que tomou conta de Raccoon City. Ela e mais um grupo de sobreviventes que estavam no local na hora do ataque conseguiram escapar. Após a fuga, Alyssa começou a cruzar a cidade para sobreviver e achar uma saída junto com seu grupo e, aproveitando o “furo de reportagem”, foi coletando o máximo de informações e provas possíveis sobre o surto biológico que Raccoon estava sofrendo. Em uma dessas tentativas e achar uma rota de fuga para fora da cidade caótica, Alyssa acabou voltando para a floresta de Raccoon, onde visita a cabana de Albert Lester, que acaba levando o grupo todo para o hospital privado agora abandonado, que a repórter já conhecera. Lá, ela começa a relembrar todo o pesadelo vivido com seu parceiro Kurt e luta contra os vários zumbis que tomaram conta do hospital, em especial o Axe Man. Nisso, ela acaba descobrindo toda a verdade sobre a Umbrella Corporation e sobre Albert Lester, que se revelou sendo o Axe Man, mas todo esse drama é interrompido pelo reencontro de Dorothy, que acabou se tornando uma planta gigante que tomou quase todo o prédio do hospital. Assim que o grupo derrota Dorothy e Albert Lester, Alyssa acaba repensando sobre tudo o que vira e presenciara desde a morte de Kurt, o que a motivou a sair de Raccoon City para “mudar as coisas”. Logo depois de sobreviver a destruição total de Raccoon, Alyssa publicou toda a sua descoberta no artigo “What is a B.O.W.? : Blowing the Lid Off this Horrifying Secret Project”, para o jornal Daily Advisor (isso pode ser visto na cena final da personagem no final do cenário End of The Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Alyssa diz a seguinte frase: “Everyone has a right to know the truth. Some people give their lives for it, but what does that mean? Innocent curiosity can bring self destruction. My only hope is to forget. The darkness is too much for me…” * Remain Hopeful Ending: Após ser resgatada pelo helicóptero de resgate, Alyssa fala: “ Even I’ve had enough, just thinking about the calm after…”, então é interrompida falando que está com uma enxaqueca. O moço do resgate, então, lhe oferece um remédio, e Alyssa vê que se trata de um comprimido de Uspirim, produzido pela Umbrella. “Thanks, but I pass”, ela diz. * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “I wish I didn’t know anything, nut now the moment I’m no longer myself… I understand completely…” * Special Ending: um final especial, onde Yoko e Alyssa permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectadas. Alyssa pensa consigo: “And so it is that I stay behind. Spreading the virus would be to unconscionable, even for me”.Yoko acaba ajudando Alyssa a se conectar a um computador com internet para enviar todo o material do incidente que ocorreu na cidade para seus contatos confiáveis. Alyssa destrói o computador e junto com Yoko esperam a morte e fim de Raccoon City. Vida após Raccoon City Em janeiro de 2016, a jornalista escreveu uma matéria para o jornal local de Durvey, em Louisiana, relatando sobre o inicio de uma investigação para encontrar uma universitária desaparecida na região. Na matéria, ela destaca o desaparecimento de mais de 20 pessoas na região em um período de 2 anos, e que as vítimas só aumentam. Também destaca que os desaparecidos são, na maioria das vezes, turistas e nômades, e que equipes maiores de investigação e interrogatórios locais foram usados para expandir a area de buscas pelas vitimas. Personalidade Alyssa Ashcroft sempre foi ambiciosa e curiosa, o que fez com que ela se tornasse uma ótima jornalista, que sempre está em busca dos fatos, pistas e incansáveis coletas de quaisquer informações necessárias para seus artigos. Sendo um pouco egoísta, ela não gosta de se sentir perdedora perto dos outros – principalmente no trabalho, isso faz com que seu principal rival seja Ben Bertolucci (ele mesmo a admira muito por causa de sua determinação). Sua prioridade é se mostrar uma mulher forte e bela ao mesmo tempo em todo o lugar que passa, mas quando “baixa a guarda”, mostra ser uma pessoa que gosta de cuidar e ajudar aqueles que precisam. Uma das suas maiores habilidades é o uso profissional do famoso lock-pick. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * Picking Tool (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): um conjunto de ferramentas para a prática de arrombamentos de portas e gavetas, já que muitas delas estarão fechadas e não possuem chaves para abri-las * Stun Gun (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): uma arma de choque que pode ser recarregada por baterias encontradas ao longo dos cenários (a mesma pode ser descartada do inventário, caso o jogador queira uma arma melhor ou para dar espaço a outros itens mais importantes). Ações Especiais * Back Step: Como o próprio nome já diz, é um movimento de esquiva em que a personagem dá um pulo para trás, evitando o ataque inimigo; * Critical Shot: Quando equipada com a Handgun, Alyssa consegue reajustar sua pontaria para um tiro certeiro na cabeça (com isso, ela é considerada por muitos uma das melhores personagens femininas para se jogar na série Outbreak). Relacionamento Como sempre ambiciosa e curiosa, Alyssa tenta manter o máximo de pessoas possível perto de si, parra conseguir toda a informação que deseja: * Kevin: médio * Mark: médio * Jim: ruim * George: bom * David: bom * Yoko: médio * Cindy: médio Roupas Extras Como extra, a repórter possui 4 tipos de roupas alternativas que ficam disponíveis para compra na galeria do game assim que você coleta alguns itens especiais: * Midnight Caller (Resident Evil Outbreak): é preciso pegar os itens especiais “Stiletto Heels” (cenário Outbreak no Hard ou Very Hard), “Red Lipstick” (cenário The Hive no Hard ou Very Hard) e “Red Dress” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Easy ou Normal) ; * Street Scene (Resident Evil Outbreak): é preciso pegar os itens especiais “Sportswear Bottom” (cenário Outbreak no Hard ou Very Hard), “Sportswear Top” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Easy ou Normal), “Women’s Sunglasses”(cenário Below Freezing Point no Hard ou Very Hard), “Sport Shoes” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Easy ou Normal); * Karate Uniform (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): é preciso pegar os itens especiais “Thermal Underwear”(cenário Wild Things no Normal), “Forgotten Gi” (cenário Underbelly no Hard), “Japanese Cloth” (cenário Flashback no Hard), “Black Belt” (cenário Desperate Times no Normal) e “Olympic Book” (cenário End of the Road no Very Hard); * Victory Road (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): basta terminar o cenário especial Elimination 1. Atrizes e Dubladoras Resident Evil: Outbreak e Resident Evil: Outbreak File#2 Wendee Lee (voz) en:Alyssa Ashcroft es:Alyssa Ashcroft it:Alyssa Ashcroft ru:Алисса Эшкрофт Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak